


Невооруженным взглядом

by Deamuus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamuus/pseuds/Deamuus
Summary: Заботливые товарищи по университетской волейбольной команде заперли своего капитана и своего менеджера в кладовке, чтобы те наконец поцеловались. Вместо этого они почему-то разговаривают.





	Невооруженным взглядом

**Author's Note:**

> АУ от канона (Куроо, Кенма, Дайшо и Мика знают друг друга еще со средней школы), постканон.
> 
> Написано для курокен-тим на [Ship Wars 4.0](http://fivb.diary.ru/p216596644.htm).

— Ой.

— В самом деле, — подтвердил Куроо и подергал дверную ручку — в темноте Мике не было его видно, но звуки были характерные. Ручка ожидаемо не поддалась; судя по всему, снаружи кто-то подпер дверь чем-то вроде швабры. И ушел. Ну, или просто засел под дверью, затаив дыхание и выжидая. Озабоченный засранец. Или даже несколько?

— Я рискну предположить, — голос Куроо раздался совсем над ухом, и Мика вздрогнула — не услышала, как он подошел, — что мы здесь застряли надолго.

— Почему ты так решил?

— Потому что наши парни все делают на совесть. Даже когда устраивают личную жизнь своего капитана.

— Или менеджера, — возразила Мика. — Мир не вращается вокруг тебя одного, знаешь ли.

— А твою-то зачем? — Куроо явно удивился, и Мике захотелось его пнуть. Правда, в темноте это было рискованно, можно было попасть в Куроо, а можно — в корзину с мячами или, если совсем не повезет, пустое ведро. Или не пустое.

Мика вздохнула и сползла спиной по стенке, вытянув ноги. Куроо стоял рядом, невидимый и почти неслышимый, но его присутствие ощущалось безошибочно — и, как и на площадке, это придавало уверенности в том, что все под контролем. Даже сейчас, в ситуации, где от них не зависело, в общем-то, ничего, Мика была рада, что он здесь.

Хотя, конечно, оказаться в запертой кладовке она бы предпочла с кем-то другим.

— Поверить не могу, — в голосе Куроо чувствовалась досада и самую толику — восхищение. — Второй курс Тохоку, а развлечения как в младшей школе. Или в младшей школе еще не целуются? Я уже не помню, честно говоря.

— Кто-то целуется, — Мика пожала плечом, улыбаясь — все равно в темноте улыбки видно не будет. — А кто-то играет в волейбол. На двух стульях не усидишь, знаешь ли.

— Я многозадачен, — сообщил Куроо и, судя по звуку, тоже опустился рядом на пол. Попыток выбраться он не предпринимал, держался спокойно, и Мика подозревала, что в такой ситуации он не впервые. Сама она была немного растеряна, немного сердита, а еще почему-то было очень неловко — и с этим нужно было что-то срочно делать.

— Давай на всякий случай расставим точки над i, — в точности озвучил Куроо ее мысли. — Не пойми меня неправильно...

— Ты очень привлекательный молодой человек, — подхватила Мика. — Но мы не можем быть вместе, дело не в тебе, это судьба и ошибка одновременно. Как-то так?

— Примерно, да. — В его тоне явно слышалось облегчение, и Мику тоже наконец отпустило. Она фыркнула и толкнула Куроо плечом, да так и осталась сидеть, соприкасаясь плечами, чувствуя кожей чужое тепло. Почти уютно, так и заснуть можно...

— Ты правда считаешь меня привлекательным? Нет, серьезно. Раз уж мы здесь сидим и, предположительно, говорим по душам.

— Тебя все считают привлекательным, — Мика чуть качнула головой. — Не говори, что ты не в курсе.

— Я-то в курсе, — она могла поклясться, что Куроо подмигнул. — А вот ты уходишь от ответа. Дело точно не во мне?

— Я могу надеть тебе ведро на голову даже в полной темноте, — предупредила Мика. — Не испытывай женское терпение на прочность. И нет, не в тебе. 

— Во-первых, — Куроо поднял руку и, кажется, загнул палец, — ты бы не дотянулась, и нет, давай не будем проверять. Во вторых, — второй палец, — я правда рад, что у тебя с личной жизнью все хорошо. В-третьих — как ты его еще терпишь, он же мировое зло во плоти?

— С чего ты взял, — негромко спросила Мика, — что у меня все хорошо?

Куроо молчал долго, прежде чем наконец ответить — вопросом на вопрос:

— Вы с Дайшо разошлись?

— Ну что ты пристал, — Мика поерзала на полу, отстраняясь. Сразу стало прохладно. — Не разошлись мы. Просто, ну... он поступил в Кэйо, всегда туда хотел. Мы редко видимся, и... все сложно, в общем, где это чертово ведро, ты просто напрашиваешься!

— Ну-ну, — Куроо поднял руки перед собой в примирительном жесте — или просто готовился отражать нападение. — Извини. Не хотел тебя расстроить. Просто ситуация как-то располагает к разговорам...

— По душам, да, ты уже говорил, — Мика глубоко вздохнула. 

Про Дайшо ей говорить не хотелось — и уж меньше всего с Куроо. Но атмосфера и впрямь располагала, с этим спорить было бесполезно.

— А вы с Кенмой?

Кажется, она застигла Куроо врасплох — можно считать достижением, однако.

— Что — мы с Кенмой?

— Вы разошлись?

Лучший способ поддеть Куроо. Да и любого парня, в принципе — стоит лишь заподозрить кого-то из них в романтических отношениях с лучшим другом, даже в шутку. Шутка, конечно, старая, но работает безотказно.

— Мы не разошлись, — удивленно ответил Куроо. — Мы и не сходились. И вообще, — запоздало вскинулся он, — с чего ты взяла, что мы с Кенмой…

— Ты правда думаешь, что это не очевидно? — Мика зажала рот, чтобы не расхохотаться, но сдавленный смешок все равно вырвался. — Я вообще удивляюсь, почему здесь оказалась я, а не Кенма. Хотя, может, наши парни все тебе под стать — не замечают того, что у них прямо под носом. Нет, додуматься же, — пробормотала она уже тише, — я и ты, с чего вообще взяли…

— Ну, ты привлекательна, я чертовски привлекателен…

— Кенма тоже ничего так, — поддела его Мика.

— Ничего так?! — Куроо возмутился, кажется, искренне. — Кто еще здесь близорукий, спрашивается?

Мика расхохоталась уже в голос — не выдержала. 

— Поверить не могу, ты так ему ничего и не сказал? Второй курс Тохоку, а все как в младшей школе, в самом деле...

Куроо не ответил, да и вообще как-то затих, не шевелясь — только дыхание и было слышно.

Дурак, какой же дурак, подумала Мика. И снова придвинулась ближе, коснувшись плечом.

— Почему?

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — отозвался наконец Куроо. — То есть, ну… я не думаю, что ему это покажется хорошей идеей, — поправился он и вздохнул. — Ты долго собиралась признаться Дайшо?

— Да уж не полтора года.

— Ты что, следишь за мной?!

— У меня просто есть глаза, как я уже сказала. И я собиралась с духом… ну, где-то пару недель, наверно. Может быть, месяц. Он все-таки капитаном волейбольной команды был, а я кто — просто девчонка из параллельного класса? Ну и, конечно, привлекательным он тоже был. Чертовски, как ты выразился.

— Я отказываюсь делиться с ним своим эпитетом, — вот, теперь Куроо был больше похож на себя. Всего-то стоило помянуть Дайшо, подумала Мика. Некоторые вещи просто не меняются.

— Кенма — он закрытый, — негромко сказала она. — Мне иногда сложно понять, о чем он думает, как вообще смотрит на мир. На площадке он раскрывается, но ненадолго, и я не знаю, как до него достучаться. А ведь я знаю вас обоих сколько, со средней школы? Но то, как он смотрит на тебя — это видно невооруженным взглядом. Как будто ты — ось, вокруг которой крутится мир. Его мир. Я не знаю, как передать это словами, — она запнулась, — как будто…

— Как будто ты — лучшее, что случилось с ним в жизни, — закончил Куроо и усмехнулся. — Да, такое видно сразу. 

— Так почему же…

— Так смотрит на тебя Дайшо, — добавил Куроо, и Мика поперхнулась словами.

Сложно было определить, сколько времени прошло. Казалось, это самое время вовсе перестало быть, оставив их наедине — и каждого со своими мыслями, возможно, схожими. Она не знала, о чем думает Куроо: о Кенме? О тренировках? О том, что он сделает с автором идеи подпереть эту дверь шваброй?

Сама она страшную месть уже продумала, конечно — нельзя быть менеджером такой команды и не нахвататься подобных идей. Возможно, она даже поделится ей с Куроо.

Возможно, стоит все-таки поговорить с Дайшо. Открыть, наконец, глаза.

— Открой, — посоветовал Куроо, и Мика опомнилась — она что, произнесла это вслух? Впрочем, не так уж и важно.

— Только после тебя, — отозвалась она и скорее почувствовала, чем услышала смешок.

А затем им в глаза хлынул свет из распахнувшейся настежь двери.

И чей-то очень знакомый голос произнес:

— Куро?

Мика заморгала, привыкая к яркому свету, сощурилась на фигуру в проеме — и не смогла отвести глаз. Кенма уже переоделся из спортивной формы в школьную; он стоял над ними, глядя на Куроо — только на него — сверху вниз, совершенно нечитаемым взглядом, и казался не просто выше себя обычного, а как будто бы даже старше. Взрослее.

Вот только взрослый разумный человек не стал бы запирать своих однокурсников в кладовке, а потом сидеть под дверью и слушать, как они жалуются друг другу на жизнь. А в том, что он сидел и слушал, Мика почему-то не сомневалась.

Куроо рядом с ней ощутимо напрягся на секунду, но тут же расслабился, шумно вздохнул и, как и в любой непонятной ситуации, полез ерошить себе волосы.

— Кенма! А я уж думал, мы тут ночевать…

— Помолчи, — отрезал Кенма. Он тряхнул головой, откидывая волосы со лба, и размашисто шагнул вперед, вплотную к сидящему у стены Куроо, чуть не наступив ему на ладонь — тот едва успел отдернуть руку.

— Кенма…

А потом Кенма наклонился, обхватил его руками за шею, дернул к себе так, что на секунду они оказались буквально нос к носу, и раздельно произнес:

— Ду-рак.

И поцеловал.

И Мике еще никогда в жизни не хотелось настолько противоположных вещей — и незаметно скрыться (а лучше — провалиться под землю), предоставив этих двоих самим себе, и в то же время остаться и смотреть, потому что не смотреть было невозможно.

Пересилив себя, она все-таки поднялась с пола, тихонько, на цыпочках вышла из кладовки и прикрыла за собой дверь. Пару секунд колебалась, не подпереть ли шваброй, но все-таки решила смилостивиться — да и какая разница, все самое главное ведь уже случилось.

А может быть, только начиналось.


End file.
